1,992 hours and 43 minutes
by glee2304
Summary: What happens when one phone call changes everything?
1. Chapter 1

Cyrus was entering the Oval office to tell the President to go to bed. When he entered he saw what he has been seeing every time he saw Fitz since that day that is not to be spoken of.

" Mr. President, you need to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

" Cyrus it has been 1,992 hours and 43 minutes since I felt whole. I don't need to go to sleep because when I go to bed all I do is lay there and think about her and that day, so I might as well get some work done. Don't you think Cy?"

" If you say sir." Cyrus phone rings. " Sir, I have to take this, I will check up on you when I'm done."

" Cyrus Beene" " Hey this is Harrison Wright from Olivia Pope & Associates. I'm calling to see if you have see or spoken to Liv?"

Cyrus was so confused, why would her co workers be calling him to see if he has spoken to Olivia.

" No I have not. Why?"

" Well you are one of her best friends and she did not show up for work today and we have been calling her all day and she is not answering."

" Well Harrison I have not seen her." " Hang on a minute please." Cy heard Harrison talking to someone in the back ground. " Cyrus we have a problem." Cyrus was confused so he asked what the problem was. What Cy heard next would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus was afraid of what about to happen when he told the President what Harrison just told him. He walked into the Oval office.

" Mr. President, we have a problem." Fitz could tell something was seriously wrong by the way he said that.

" Cy what's wrong?" "Sir you may want to sit down for this." Fitz sat down and was afraid of what he was to hear.

" Olivia was last seen last night at approximately 7 o'clock last night and has not been seen or heard by anyone since. When she did not show up for work this morning her co workers called her repeatedly and she did not answer. Huck went to her apartment a little while ago. When he got to her floor her door had been kicked in and signs of a struggle appeared and when he went to her bedroom there was blood on her bed, a substantial amount sir."

Cyrus could not look Fitz in the eye. Fitz sat there shocked. " Cy what do we do? I have to find her."

Cyrus spoke. " Sir, protocol is that we notify the local authorities and let them handle it since she is a civilian." " Cy are you hearing yourself right now? That women is the love of my life and you think I'm going to let the police handle it." Cyrus' phone started to ring, it was his secretary saying that he had a package. He went and got the package and it was addressed directly to Fitz.

" Sir this package came for you." Fitz opened it and it was a DVD. Fitz put into the DVD player. What showed up on the screen was something that Fitz and Cy were never going to forget. It was Olivia tied to a chair that you could tell had electric wire on it. A voice started to speak on the video.

"Hello Mr. President, it seems that your little whore of a mistress wanted to break the one rule I gave her so she is going to receive the consequences. You may be wondering what the rule I speak of is. I told Olivia to break up with you and to never speak to you to again. Well I promised her that if she did attempt speak to you that she would suffer. And I am a man of my word. So you will be receiving videos of every single thing I do to her and then when I decide it is time for her to die I will record it and you will have the pleasure of watching her take her final breath. Oh and by the way you can try and find her but I guarantee you will not find her. Also I had to do a physical to make sure she is healthy so that she will live long enough for me t finish my plan and I found an unexpected surprise. here let me show you."

All of sudden there was an ultrasound machine on Liv's stomach.

" As you can she is pregnant, buy that looks of it about three months, which is when she broke up with you at the Christening and you had sex in that closet. Olivia would you like to say something since this is the last time you will be speaking with the love of your life."

Fitz could not believe this was happening not only was she kidnapped but she was carrying his child.

" Fitz I love you so much. I'm so sorry, I didn't know I was pregnant. I'm going to die and I know that is hard for you but I need you to be strong for me and keep running this country. I love you, I always have. Just please be strong and move on and be happy. And this is not your fault. I love you"

Fitz just stood there watching the love of his life telling him she is going to die.

"Bye Mr. President, you will receive a tape of your precious Livvy tomorrow and everyday until she is dead."

Fitz started sobbing and told Cy to get the FBI, CIA, and Liv's team here immediately.

When everyone was there Fitz was still sobbing and everyone except Huck was so confused as to why the President was in this state. Cyrus decided to speak.

" We have called to here tonight for a very important reason. This women is Olivia Pope, she is the President's girlfriend and is carrying his child. She has been abducted and we have to find her. We need all resources focused on finding her."

Everyone just sat there with this shocked look on their faces.

" This is FBI Director Foster, this is CIA Director Robins, this is Ms. Pope's team, Huck, Abby, Harrison, and this is Quinn. We have to find her. We have received a video tape from a masked man who has

Ms. Pope. This need to happen fast people. Director Foster and Robins we need you to work together and take charge and find her. Let's get to work people."


End file.
